Regnum Lawrence
by JensenMC
Summary: NO SLASH! AU: Medieval times. Dean, a wanna be knight, and Castiel, a magician's apprentice, go on an adventure to save a kidnapped Prince Sam from the other kingdom's Princess Ruby.
1. Antelogium

_**Written By: JensenMC and Static O. Sventura**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own them. But we wish we did. Sam would be mine. JensenMC could have Dean and Cas.**

**We don't know where this came from. But it's here, so we hope you enjoy. Supernatural meets Medieval in this fic. So it's AU, obviously. NO SLASH**

**Warnings: Violence and hitting on fair maidens (It is Dean after all).**

A wolf's mournful howl rises above the darkened forest, shattering the previously silent night. A horse rears, neighing in fright. The rider hurries to hush their mount, the noise being consumed in the inky shadows. The unnatural stillness of the forest continues, as if the animals and trees have realized what is in their midst. Something evil.

Another horse and rider come tearing towards the waiting person,

"Milady! I have it!"

The waiting rider pulls a curtain off her lantern. Long blonde tresses are pulled back, almost hidden beneath a black silk hood. She's finely dressed, a noble woman. She leans forward in excitement,

"Give him to me. Now!"

The servant carefully hands her the bundle he's carried close to his chest for the last fifteen miles. The bundle gives a soft cry at the disturbance. The servant shushes gently,

"Hush, little one."

"Hand the child to me."

The servant hands it over,

"Here, Milady Lilith. The child you asked for."

Lilith grabs the child from him, pulling back a fold of blanket. Sleepy green eyes look up at her. She stares hard at him. The baby whimpers, fussing in her hold.

"…This is not the child!"

Her rage-filled scream rings out. The baby starts wailing in fear as Lilith rages,

"You brought me the wrong child!"

"But, Milady…"

"I gave you a simple task!"

"Milady, he was the only child."

The baby's cries continue, terrified by the loud woman holding him. Her hair is like is Mommy's, but she is not his Mommy. His Mommy is nice and gentle. Not loud.

Lilith becomes quite and contemplative. Eventually the infant's sobs peter out. Lilith smiles and it is not a pleasant thing.

"There will be another. You will have to watch the family carefully because there will be another child."

"What am I to do with this one, Milady?"

Lilith looks at the young life in her arms,

"Dispose of it."

Robert is a simple blacksmith. He works at his forge and minds his own business, leaves the rest of Silent Falls to what they want to do. Just so long as they don't disturb his life. If they do… Well, he does have several large hammers. Good for shaping hot metal and silencing bothersome villagers. But tonight… Tonight will change Robert Smith's life.

It's the cries that wake him from his sleep. Bobby grumbles. Can't that woman keep her whelp quiet? Some people have work to do and need their rest. The crying doesn't stop. Bobby slowly gets out of bed, ready to shout at his neighbors. That's when he realizes the noise isn't coming from the hut besides his smithy. It's coming from behind his home. In the forest.

Bobby follows the softening whimpers through the trees, holding his torch high. He does need his sleep, but he's not heartless enough to leave some kid out in the forest. And the woods are dangerous at night if you don't know how to take care of yourself. Another soft sob and Bobby turns toward a large bush. The corner of a dark blanket peaks out from beneath the leaves. The blacksmith squats down, pushing the branches aside.

A baby, swathed in a dark red blanket, is hidden beneath the foliage. The infant stares up at Bobby with big, tired green eyes as if asking the man why he has been left behind in such an inhospitable place. Bobby can't help but stare. After all, it's not every day he finds a baby abandoned under a bush. He gently reaches in and lifts the small bundle out. The baby fusses and Bobby hushes in a gentle manner that surprises him,

"Shh, kid, don't cry. I'm not gonna hurt ya'."

The soft words and the way he's carefully holding the him seems to calm the child. He looks up at Bobby one last time before his eyes close. Bobby stares. What seems like days is really a matter of a few minutes and he has made his choice.

He takes the little one back to his home.

**Prologue done! Dialogue is my strong suit so this was hard ^^;**

**Next two chapters will be by my amazing friend Jensen MC so check 'um out!**

**Good night y'all!**

_Static O. Sventura_


	2. Chapter 1: Volo Esse Miles

**Disclaimer: We (the authors) still do not own the characters, even Thor.**

**Also, no real Deans were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

_14 years later..._

"I want to be a knight!" A young, blonde, teenage boy yells while jumping up onto the weak, wooden table. He waves around a medium-length hammer he had taken from his father, Bobby.

"Dean!" An older man steps into the room, concentrating on his hands and wiping them with a small cloth. He had just come in from moving coals into the fire. "Dean! I need you to run out to the stream and get me a bucket of wat-" Bobby's eyes widen when he looks up and sees the boy on the table. "Dean, that table is weak! Do not stand on it!" By that moment, it's too late, the table has cracked and broken. Dean is in the center covered with splinters and scratches.

"Ow!" Dean screams as he tries to get out. Bobby rushes over to help Dean up, but Dean's right ankle collapses when he tries to take a step.

"Dean, you idgit!" Bobby helps Dean up again and supports him to the stream out back. Dean puts his pulsing ankle into the water and sighs, the cold water instantly making it feel a little better.

Bobby whistles a short, five-note tune which calls over a small, gray pigeon. It flutters over and lands on a low branch. Bobby takes out a small parchment and ink he keeps conveniently in his apron pocket. He quickly scribbles out a message, folds it, and ties it to the pigeon. "Take this to the apothecary Balthazar, just East of the edge of the town," he told the bird. The bird took flight. Bobby turns to Dean with a glare upon his face.

"I'm sorry, father!" Dean exclaimed, his green eyes widened in apology.

"Dean, what were you thinking? Idgit... You can't just become a knight by waving a hammer around, like Thor! You know the system, son. We're not worthy enough, and that is my fault..."

"What's a... Thor?" Dean questioned.

"He's mythology...Like um, unicorns."

* * *

A young man of around sixteen looked around him, the environment is different than what he was used to. The boy has dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a confused expression plastered upon his face. He looks ahead, squinting. A little cottage in the distance! He grins and runs to the cottage.

_Clunk! Clunk!_ The door opens for the boy, revealing the unamused-looking man who owns the place.

"Good eve, sir! My name is Castiel!" Exclaims the boy.

The man blinks twice and proceeds with "Is this urgent? I have to attend a patient, I was just finishing with packing special medicines required."

"I just need to know how to get to Silent Falls, sir!"

"Lucky for you, I was heading there myself. I can take you there, lad!" The man turns around and grabs a parcel and a vial of salt. "The name is Balthazar, by the way." Balthazar heads out the door and grabs his majestic, (off) white steed and starts riding it into the distance, leaving Castiel behind.

"Uhh..." Castiel was forgotten. Not knowing what to do, the teen runs after Balthazar's horse screaming "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Robert Smith?" A voice calls Bobby's attention.

The blacksmith stops lecturing Dean on unreasonable goals, so he can greet the apothecary, Balthazar. Bobby brings the medicine man towards the injured boy.

"Is this why you called me here?" Balthazar points towards Dean.

Bobby nods. "He fell off my favorite table."

"Why was the kid _on_ your favorite table? Actually...my main concern being, why do you even _have_ a favorite table?" Dean chuckles at Balthazar's statement.

"It was my _only_ table, idgit," argues Bobby.

Balthazar turns to Dean, kneels down, and helps the kid remove his ankle from the water. "Is this where it hurts?" Asks the apothecary. Dean nods, his eyes stained with tears. Balthazar touches Dean's ankle. "It's not swollen, I don't think it's broken, but I do believe you hurt it badly." He takes out a few kelly green leaves, they were some sort of rare herb. "This plant extracts special medicinal juices that shall help thee recover more quickly."

Just as soon as Balthazar starts crushing the leaves, a loud panting is heard coming closer and closer. Ignoring the sound, the man goes back to making some sort of mushed leaf gel. A teenage boy crashes through and falls near the stream.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something!" Balthazar turns around and splashes cold water on the heavily-breathing boy. "Castiel! Why didn't you ride your mare?" Balthazar thinks as Castiel slowly gets up. "Now that I think about it, you didn't have one..."

Castiel coughs and sees Dean. "'Ello. My name is Castiel," he greets. The teenager is still breathing very hard.

Balthazar turns back to Dean and starts applying the medicine.

"Hello, I'm Dean Smith." Dean smiles. "Are you an apprentice for Sir Balthazar?"

"No, I'm actually here for someone else... This man was just helping me find the city." Castiel says slowly. Balthazar ties a stick to Dean's ankle, to act as a brace.

"Well," Balthazar interrupts, "Just don't move your limb around too much and it should heal after seven to ten sunrises." The apothecary gets up, mounts the steed, and leaves.

Bobby turns to the teenage boy. "If you're not an apprentice for Sir Balthazar, then why, if I may ask, are you here?"

"Why, sir. I am to be an apprentice to the town magician..."

"And you have no idea how to get there?" Bobby questions.

"No, sir."

"I'll take ya' there." Bobby turns to Dean. "Wait here until I get back?" Dean nods.

Bobby takes the young Castiel across town until they get to a home that looks crooked from the outside. Bobby knocks on the door and a young man, around eight years older than Castiel open the door.

"How can I help you?" The man says.

"I think you're missing something." Bobby pulls Castiel into sight.

Castiel waves. "Hello, big brother."

**Who do you think Castiel's big brother is?**

**Do you think Dean will ever get his wish to become a knight?**

**Check out the next chapter, coming soon, to meet our own little Prince Sam!**

**Static O. Sventura and I would like to thank The Mysterious Shadow and Candieddragon for kindly reviewing our Prologue. We would also love to thank all the amazing people who have read with us.**

_JensenMC_


	3. Chapter 2: Pulcherrimum Regis Filius Sem

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not ours.**

**I lied, I came back quicker than expected. Ain't ya'll happy to see me? I know Jens is!**

**Warnings: Umm… Threats of violence by an evil minor?**

**Dean Smith: 14**

**Castiel, Wizard's Apprentice: 16**

**Prince Samuel: 10**

"I realize you are new here…"

"Megan, ma'am."

"Megan, so I will guide you as to where everything is."

A matronly woman leads a much younger blonde woman through the sumptuously decorated halls of Castle Lawrence,

"This is the entryway. Petitioners and guests alike will enter through here."

Megan nods and the tour continues.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Now, remember to watch out for the young prince."

Megan blinks in confusion,

"Why?"

"Oh, that young one scampers all over the castle, you best be mindful of where you step because he never looks. Liable to run right into you if you don't watch out."

The matron shakes her head,

"Child's been molly coddled his entire life. Never good for a child. Especially the heir to the throne."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"I will have you head!"

Two young children are playing happily… semi-happily beneath the large shade trees in the palace courtyard.

The plump brunette boy stands up, brushing some dirt off his finely made clothes,

"That's not very nice, Ruby."

The little girl crosses her arms, looking very put out,

"You have to play with me or I will have your head, Samuel."

Sam sighs and gives Princess Ruby a hug,

"Still take my head now?"

Ruby pouts, flicking dark brown hair back from her face she sniffles,

"Fine. I will let you keep your head."

Sam smiles and skips towards the door. Ruby preens as she throws her nose in the air,

"I'm the prettiest princess ever."

Sam stops,

"I'm the prettiest prince ever."

Ruby throws her head back and laughs, very unbecoming of a young lady, especially a princess of Helinark. Sam stares at her, his pleasantly young round face showing confusion,

"What?"

"You can be so dense!"

Sam's cheeks color and he stomps his foot,

"I am not dense! I am the prettiest prince ever!"

Ruby laughs again and skips cheerily out of the courtyard. Sam stands there for a little while, tears pressing at his eyes. The princess can be _**so mean**_ sometimes, but she is Sam's friend. Tears run down the little prince's cheeks and he sniffles. He wants his Mommy.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"Mommy!"

Queen Mary turns from the plans for that night's ball to see her precious baby come hurrying into the hall, tears pouring furiously down his face. He hurls himself past her courtiers with a sob and clings to her skirts. Thankfully she isn't wearing anything _**too**_ fancy, just a simple silk court dress. Sam sobs into her skirts,

"Mommy! R-ruby s-s-s-said thaaaaaat…"

He hiccups and struggles for breath, his face turning red. Mary rubs his back, murmuring gently,

"What is it, sweetheart? What did Ruby do?"

"Said 'm noooooot… the-the prettiest prince e-e-e-e-ever!"

Mary stares at him. Her dear little baby has always been so sensitive.

"Of course, you are. You are the… prettiest prince ever."

Sam stops sobbing long enough to stare up at her with wide hazel eyes,

"Really?"

Mary presses a kiss to his carefully brushed curls,

"Really, my little one."

Sam immediately beams brightly,

"Oh, that is good."

Mary takes a lace handkerchief from one of the courtiers and dabs at his tearstained cheeks gently,

"I believe one of your maids took a tray of sweets to your room. Perhaps they might make you feel better."

Sam's dimples are out in full force as he nods,

"Yes, Mommy. Love you."

He skips out the door, passing his father, King John,

"Daddy, I'm the prettiest prince ever!"

John stops and stares after his son, a dark eyebrow raised in question. His beautiful queen kisses his cheek,

"He had a brief spat with the Princess of Helinark."

The King chuckles softly and shakes his head,

"Our son is quite amusing."

The sound of Prince Samuel singing out can be heard all throughout the halls,

"I'm the prettiest prince ever! Prettiest prince ever!"

**We decided it would be better for suspense if we switched chapters two and three. What do you think? You know you want to find out what happened to Cas. ;)**

**Who here thinks Prince Samuel is a bit of a brat? Dean has his head up in the clouds? Poor Cas needs some serious help? Please tell us what you are thinking.**

_Static_


End file.
